1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display module on which an image is displayed, and an image forming apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display module is an apparatus provided with a display panel which displays an image. The display module may be included in a display apparatus such as a television or a monitor.
In recent years, there is a trend of making display modules as slim as possible. Accordingly, recent developments in the related art include attempting to form display modules with a slim profile (i.e., having a small thickness).